Angels Fall Sometimes
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Sydney was sitting on his right, one hand resting on his chest, over his heart, and the other resting beside his head. As his eyes came to rest on her, she leaned forward and whispered tearfully, “You are so stupid.”


Wow, two stories in one night! I'm on a roll! Well, here's the next story, Angels Fall Sometimes, based on the Josh Turner song. Enjoy the story, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine! Darn it...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Francis Gage stared lovingly at the small woman cradled in his arms, her face partially hidden by her long hair and her lips slightly parted.

He moved his right arm carefully and gently pushed away the hair from her face, smiling as she took each breath. The soft pink in her cheeks and the satiny softness of her skin made him sorely tempted to have her again, but he knew that she was exhausted.

He captured a strand of hair in his fingers and played with it gently, then kissed the top of her head. At the touch, she sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms, the action warming his heart and only serving to deepen his love for her.

"You are so perfect," he whispered, pulling her closer against his chest. "And you're all mine."

As he held her to his chest, he thought of how far they had come in the past four years, and how far they still had to go.

The first time he had ever laid eyes on her, he was attracted to her. But she was out of his league. Or so he thought. The first few times he had asked her out, she had said no. It had taken over a year for her to agree to go to dinner with him, and another month for him to work up the nerve to kiss her for the first time.

But here they were, in bed together. Here she was, sleeping peacefully in his strong, protective arms. His angel. His dark haired, brave, feisty, fiery angel.

My chances weren't good

She was way out of my reach

How could she ever fall

For some old boy like me?

But here she lies, asleep tonight

In these arms of mine

And that goes to show

Angels fall sometimes

He felt her hand before he was fully awake, and he smiled as she stroked his hair with loving fingers. He stretched and slowly opened his eyes, focusing his bright blue orbs on her chocolate brown ones.

"Good morning," she murmured, kissing his lips softly.

"Good morning."

He smiled as she straddled his waist and laid her arms on his chest, then rested her head on her arms.

"What?" he asked curiously as she studied him with dark, piercing eyes.

She just shook her head and reached her hand out, touching his cheek gently. "Just thinking," she answered quietly as she ran her thumb along his strong jaw.

"What are you thinking about?"

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her hand wandering through his thick hair again. When she pulled away, she answered, "You."

He smiled and gently rolled her onto her back, pinning her beneath his warm bulk. "I think about you all the time," he whispered into her ear, and she smiled and kissed him again.

She's been here long enough to see

That I'm no saint by now

Every morning I wake up surprised

To find her still around

The love that she gives to me

Could be no truer sign

Every now and then

Angels fall sometimes

It was like a horrific nightmare was playing out in front of him. Ortega was holding a gun in Sydney's direction, and Gage couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to kill her and take her away from you forever," Ortega snarled. "She's mine, and you're never going to have her, you son of a bitch!"

His finger tightened on the trigger, and Gage moved without thinking. All he could see was his unconscious partner lying on the floor, unable to protect herself. He had to protect her.

He didn't feel the bullet as it entered his abdomen. All that mattered was that he had put himself between the woman he loved and the man who wanted to take her life. He saw Walker grab Ortega and slam the handcuffs roughly onto Ortega's wrists.

Sydney began to stir behind him, and his head began to swim as he looked at the blood that was pooling on the dirty floor beneath them.

His sight began to cloud, and he felt small hands on his shoulders, pulling him down gently. The pain suddenly exploded in his stomach, and he fought to focus on the small, gentle hands that were pressing against his abdomen.

As unconsciousness threatened to take him, he heard her voice, soft and pleading.

"Stay with me, Gage. Please, stay with me. I love you."

And he knew no more.

She brings pieces of heaven

Every day into my life

She's been my inspiration

With her by my side, I'm not afraid to dream high

The pain was overwhelming as the darkness faded, but after a few moments, it slowly began to recede. He grunted as the fiery ache in his abdomen began to take hold.

Through the pain, a soft voice and touch broke through the haze and reached out to him.

"Gage, relax," the voice said softly, and he turned his head in the direction of the voice as he forced his eyes open. "That's it. Just look at me."

Sydney was sitting on his right, one hand resting on his chest, over his heart, and the other resting beside his head. As his eyes came to rest on her, she leaned forward and whispered tearfully, "You are so stupid."

His throat was burning, but he manage to whisper, "I know I am, Shorty."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she continued to watch him, and he reached one shaking hand out and wiped them away.

She leaned into his hand, then began gently stroking his chest. "Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper. "Why, Gage?"

"I couldn't… let him… take you away," he rasped, grasping her hand tightly in his. "I… love you, Syd."

His confession was her undoing. Swallowing a sob, she stood up and leaned over him, carefully gathering him into her arms and cradling him against her chest.

"I love you too, Gage," she whispered as she lifted her knee onto the bed so she could hold him closer. "I love you so much."

He eased one arm around her back and nuzzled his face into her neck.

After a few minutes of silence, she slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against his. Gently stroking his cheek, she whispered softly, "You won't ever lose me, Gage. Not now, and not ever. Do you understand?"

He nodded and snuggled down into her warm arms, drawing on the strength and love she provided just by being there and being herself.

She carefully moved the wires and tubes aside, then settled herself beside him on the bed, never removing her arms from around him. Feeling him tense, she stroked his side gently and murmured, "Just relax, Gage. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" he whispered, fighting the sleep that loomed over him.

"I promise," she assured him, kissing his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up. I always will."

He sighed in contentment and nestled against her, finally allowing sleep to overcome him.

She waited a few more minutes before she began stroking his hair again. "I won't ever leave you, Gage. I'm here to stay," she swore, pulling a blanket tightly around his form. "I love you."

His only response was the quiet, reassuring pattern of his breathing, but that was all she needed. Resting her head against the pillows, she watched him sleep peacefully until she finally gave in and joined him in his slumber.

_The love that she gives to me_

_Could be no truer sign_

_Every now and then_

_Angels fall sometimes_

_Yeah, I thank the Lord_

_Angels fall sometimes_

The End

A/N: Alright, what'd ya'll think? This one was a little more intense, but I enjoyed finally writing my own little Ortega returns story. Thanks so much for reading, and please remember that reviews make the world go round!


End file.
